Breathe No More
by That Heiderich Boy
Summary: Songfic Alfons reflects on his and Edward's relationship, and his own dreams. Done to Evanescence's 'Breathe No More' Blood, Shonenai, implied Elricest, EdHei. Complete.


Ok, Hey everyone... This is a one-shot songfic, To the song _Breathe No More _by Evanescence. It _started _as a fluff fic, but mutated, and thus, you have this.

I'm just gunna copy what I said in my dA comments here...

**Fandom:** Fullmetal Alchemist (movie) (Slight AU)  
**Pairing(s):** EdHei, Elricest(hinted)  
**Rating:** PG for Blood  
**Song:** Breath No More, Evanescence  
**Other:** Dedicated to...  
Wrath-san, for making me reilize how much I love Alfons  
and  
Moony, for making me think I can get away with writing.

* * *

_I've been looking in the mirror for so long.  
That I've come to believe my soul's on the other side.  
All the little pieces falling, shatter. _

Long, thin fingers trailed down the smooth, reflective surface of the bathroom mirror, tracing the outline of their owner's reflected features. Eyes as blue as the weeping sea gazed into themselves, lost in deep thought.

'Does he love me…? Really, truly?' Those blue eyes ask, searching themselves for an answer, any answer, even a lie…

'But he always talks about his brother… never about me…' they answer, accenting the thought with tears.

His brother… Apparently, the boy looked just like him… The same face… He knew that hurt Edward. He saw in those sunset-golden eyes, could hear it in that ever-deepening voice, could feel it in that trembling touch…

_Shards of me, too sharp to put back together.  
Too small to matter, but big enough to cut me into so many little pieces._

When Edward was hurting, he was too. He knew he was the cause of that pain… his resemblance to Edward's lost brother.

…If Edward had a brother. Sometimes, he thought he would just make it up, but when he saw the echoing pain in Edward's handsome face… he knew he wasn't lying. No one can fake pain such as that…

He hated it when Edward was in pain. It broke his heart into a million pieces. But… he was just going to cause Edward more pain. He was dying, he knew it. He could feel it with every fibre of his being.

_If I try to touch her, and I bleed, I bleed, and I breathe, I breathe no more._

He had precious little time left, but so much to do… If he didn't work fast and hard, he would never achieve his lifelong dream… The stars were so beautiful, and he wanted to see them all. Maybe… Maybe Edward would even come with him, and they could see them together.

And… There was another dream he wanted to achieve. One that no one else knew about. He wanted Edward to love him. Love him truly for him, not because he looked so much like 'The Other Al'.

_Take a breath and I try to draw from my spirits well.  
Yet again you refuse to drink like a stubborn child._

His chest hurt. He knew what that meant…

It started as a gentle cough, but grew to a frenzied fit of hacking as he collapsed to the floor, body trembling with the force of the coughs.

He heard footsteps, and knew Edward had heard him coughing. The blonde rushed into the room and scooped him into his arms, cradling the younger man.

"You didn't take your medicine today, did you?" He scolded, reaching around to the nearby bed stand, groping for the medicine bottle.

He found it and uncapped it, calmly holding it to the other's trembling lips.

"Drink it, Alfons. I don't want you to die, ok…?" He cooed, coaxing him to swallow by stroking Alfons' pale throat.

_Lie to me; convince me that I've been sick forever.  
And all of this will make sense when I get better._

Alfons trembled in Edward's lap, gripping the man's right arm tightly, the prosthetic feeling odd under his fingers. He kept coughing, spilling the medicine down his chin. He felt ashamed, like a child how has just wet his bed.

As he coughed, he felt something rip inside him, and a stabbing pain. He hacked again, spewing warm, scarlet blood onto the bottle pressed to his lips, and Edward's hand. More shame.

"Ed…Edward… I'm sorry…" He croaked, turning his head to gaze into Edward's face.

Blue met gold, and an invisible spark jumped between them.

"I love you, Alfons." Edward whispered, leaning down to kiss the younger one's forehead.

_But I know the difference, between myself and my reflection.  
I just can't help but to wonder, which of us do you love…_

'Do you love me, or your brother…?' Alfons thought, wiping blood from his chin and lips and sitting up. He tried to smile at Edward, but it came out as a sad, crooked grimace.

Oh, how he wished for it, but he knew that he would never feel true love. He was a wounded bird, doomed to spiral out of the sky and fall to his painful, bloody death.

Edward didn't know this. The just thought that Alfons had a flu or something.

The were two things Alfons wanted to tell Edward…

_So I bleed, I bleed, and I breathe, I breathe no...  
Bleed, I bleed, and I breathe, I breathe, I breathe-  
I breathe no more._

I love you, and I am going to die.


End file.
